Route Q (New York City Subway)
::For former '''QJ' service, see the page about the J. '' The Q Broadway Express is a service of the New York City Subway. It is colored yellow on the route sign (either on the front and/or side - depending on equipment used) and on station signs and the NYC Subway map, as it represents a service provided on the BMT Broadway Line through . It follows the same service pattern at all times, running express in Manhattan and local in from 57th Street in to Stillwell Avenue in . Service history *On August 1, 1920, service on the BMT Brighton Line began upon opening of the Montague Street Tunnel by a connecting two-track line between Prospect Park and DeKalb Avenue. Weekdays and Saturdays, express service went via the Manhattan Bridge to Times Square–42nd Street while local service went via Montague Street to Queensboro Plaza. During late nights, local service ran via the tunnel as well. Evenings and Sundays, this service ran express in Manhattan via the bridge to 57th Street/Seventh Avenue. *Beginning in the 1930s, special morning rush-hour service ran via the bridge to Chambers Street every day except Sundays. On June 29, 1950, evening service was instituted as well. On June 21, 1952, this special service was discontinued. *On October 17, 1949, the Astoria Line was converted from joint / operation to exclusive BMT operation and Brighton Locals were extended to Ditmars Boulevard, Astoria. *On June 26, 1952, all Broadway Express service was extended to 57th Street/Seventh Avenue. *On December 1, 1955, weekday local service was extended through the new BMT 60th Street Tunnel Connection to 71st-Continental Avenue–Forest Hills on the IND Queens Boulevard Line. Weekday express service was extended to Ditmars Boulevard. Beginning on May 4, 1957, service ran to Ditmars on Saturdays as well, making local stops in to replace the locals which now ran to Chambers Street via Montague Street. *On October 24, 1957, local service via the Manhattan Bridge was switched to the local track at Prince Street, and night service was moved from Montague Street to the bridge. *From May 28, 1959, local service on the Brighton Line ran only durng middays. Nassau Street specials ran via Montague Street in the peak direction and via the Manhattan Bridge in reverse peak direction. *Nine days later, Saturday local service began running to Franklin Avenue. *On November 15, 1960, with the arrival of the R-27s, service on the Brighton Line was as follows: Express was designated as , local via tunnel as , and local via bridge as . *Beginning on January 1, 1961, weekday service had the Q''' running from 57th Street/Seventh Avenue to Brighton Beach and the running from Ditmars Boulevard to Stillwell Avenue. On Saturdays, the ran to Franklin Avenue while the ran to Ditmars Boulevard as an express in Brooklyn and local in Manhattan. The remained unchanged. *On April 2, 1962, Saturday service was discontinued. During evenings, late nights, and weekends, the ran local to Ditmars Boulevard. *From February 10 to November 2, 1962, the Brighton Line express tracks were out of service to allow platforms to be extended to train lengths. service was instituted among all three lines. *On November 26, 1967, the IND Chrystie Street Connection opened. Originally, all three services were to be completely eliminated and replaced by the and . However, due to riders' opposition, the service was instituted to provide Broadway service for Brighton passengers at Brighton Beach, Ocean Parkway, and West 8th Street. In addition, three morning rush 's were redesignated as , and two more were later added. They ran local in Brooklyn from Stillwell Avenue to 57th Street/Seventh Avenue via the Manhattan Bridge and Broadway Express, and then returned either out of service or replaced by service. *In 1986, the IND double-letter naming scheme was dropped. The resulting ran between 57th Street/Seventh Avenue and Stillwell Avenue during rush hours, making express stops in Manhattan and local stops in Brooklyn. During construction on the Brighton express tracks, the ran skip-stop service with the . At the same time, the north side of the Manhattan Bridge was closed for reconstruction. *In 1988, the north side reopened and the south side was closed. The became the weekday Brighton Express and was rerouted via the north side of the bridge and the IND Sixth Avenue Line to 57th Street/Sixth Avenue, Midtown Manhattan (and to 21st Street–Queensbridge, Long Island City, beginning in 1989). On weekday evenings and late nights, a shuttle ran between 57th Street/Sixth Avenue and Second Avenue. The evening shuttle was replaced by service on September 30, 1990 and the late night one by the later that year. *In The Fall Of 1989, The '''Q ran to Inwood-207 Street Due To A Flood On the Eight Avenue Line. *In May 1995, the north side of the Manhattan Bridge was closed during midday and weekends. During this time, the ran local in Brooklyn and then via Montague Street to Canal Street on the Broadway Line. From there, it ran express to 21st Street–Queensbridge. *On February 22, 1998, reconstruction on the IND 63rd Street Line cut and service to 57th Street/Sixth Avenue. Service on the 63rd Street Line was replaced by a shuttle to the BMT Broadway Line. Normal service resumed on May 22, 1999. *On July 22, 2001, the north side of the Manhattan Bridge was closed and the south side had reopened. There were two lines. In Brooklyn, the circle replaced the as the Brighton Local to Stillwell Avenue while the diamond replaced the Sixth Avenue as the Brighton Express to Brighton Beach. Both 's used the south side of the Manhattan Bridge to travel into Manhattan and then ran to 57th Street/Seventh Avenue via Broadway Express. *After September 11, 2001, service was suspended. The local replaced it between Canal Street and 71st–Continental Avenue–Forest Hills at all times except late nights, when it terminated at 57th Street/Seventh Avenue. Service went back to normal on October 28. *On September 8, 2002, Stillwell Avenue was closed for reconstruction and the local terminated at Brighton Beach. It returned to Stillwell on May 23, 2004. *From April 27 to November 2, 2003, the south side of the Manhattan Bridge was closed on weekends and service was rerouted via the Montague Street Tunnel. *On February 22, 2004, the north side of the Manhattan Bridge reopened. The diamond was discontinued and replaced by the in Brooklyn and in Manhattan. *On June 28, 2010, the Q''' was extended to/from Astoria–Ditmars Boulevard via the 60th Street Tunnel and BMT Astoria Line on weekdays, stopping at 49th Street, to replace the '''W, which was discontinued due to budget problems. *On December 7, 2014, the Q''' began operating local in Manhattan between 57th Street–Seventh Avenue and Canal Street during late nights, in order to decrease waiting time at the local stations. Planned extension Current plans for the Second Avenue Line provide for the to be extended northward from 57th Street via the BMT 63rd Street Line, which is currently used only during service disruptions. The would stop at Lexington Avenue-63rd Street at a currently-hidden platform to provide a cross-platform transfer to the IND 63rd Street Line (currently served by the train). East of Lexington Avenue, it would curve northward to merge with the Second Avenue Line at about 64th Street. At the conclusion of the project, the 's new northern terminal will be 125th Street, providing residents of Spanish Harlem and the Upper East Side with direct subway service via Second Avenue and Broadway to western Midtown, , and . http://www.mta.info/capconstr/sas/sas_alignment.htm Route The following table shows the lines used by Route '''Q, with shaded boxes indicating the route at the specified times: References *Line By Line History External links *MTA NYC Transit - Q Broadway Express * }}